


Solas - The Spies

by elvhenphoenix



Series: Reflecting on Lavellan [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Skye Lavellan, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But still, he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas - The Spies

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of 'Reflecting on Lavellan.' I hope you've enjoyed the series! Merry Christmas!

His spies have left the package of reports on his desk.

There's a short note, and he browses it briefly, eyes brightening as he sees the Skyhold seal. 

 

_My lord,_

_Please find the reports we have collected on Lavellan's welfare contained within. The Nightingale will not miss them._

_The spirit, Cole, knew of our true intentions, and requested that a message be given to you. That, too, is included in this missive._

_We await your instructions._

 

Attached to the note is a scrap of paper, on which words, written in a childlike hand, are scrawled.

 

_She misses you so much. You hurt her._

 

Even now, even across the world, the words have the capacity to wound, and they hurt with a sharpness he would not have expected of Compassion.

Yet he is missed. He had half-convinced himself that she had moved on, that she had proved the better of them both. Is it selfish, to be glad that she still feels his absence?

Yes. Without hesitation.

There's a piece of his heart that longs for her, even as he knows the folly of such a longing. In darker moments, he envisions what it would feel like to return to her side. In dreams, she knows his truth, and yet she forgives him still, without repulse, without despair.

He is selfish to want her, even after all he has done, even after all that he has yet to do. He doesn't deserve love.

But still, he loves her. And love knows not what chaos it can cause.


End file.
